


Bundle

by swuunuu



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Horror, M/M, check notes for tags, i guess, i kind of like dark themes, ill add more pairings as i continue to write, stay tuned!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swuunuu/pseuds/swuunuu
Summary: A collection of things I wrote when I was feeling creative.Kind of like a dump, but better.





	1. Jihoon/Soonyoung — Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jihoon crawls into Soonyoung's bed at three in the morning.

It’s 3 a.m. and Soonyoung feels a dip in his bed. He gives a soft groan when the blankets are lifted, leaving his left leg out in the chilly autumn air. The bed frame starts creaking from the additional weight, the metal clicking in small pops as the intruder tries their very best to lessen the noise created. There are five other people sleeping here, after all. 

“…Jihoon?” He doesn’t have to guess who it is. The only person who’s bold enough to sneak into his bed at 3 in the morning is Jihoon, who probably stayed up stressing about their lyrics. Whenever he needs comfort, he manages to find his way to Soonyoung’s bed amidst the darkness, and crawl in like nobody’s business. Soonyoung doesn’t mind one bit, however. Jihoon is the perfect cuddle material. In fact, by just wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist and pulling the boy close, he turns fearsome lyricist into a soft little pillow that’s able to lull him to sleep in the span of 5 seconds. 

The younger answers with a soft peck to his cheek, “You don’t mind if I stay here, right?” Soonyoung can see his eyes glimmer in the dark, the specks of light in them delicate like stars in the sky.

Soonyoung notes the exhaustion in his voice, “You know I’d never mind.” He hates seeing Jihoon this tired. Everyone’s worn out today, but he still has to force himself to work extra hours.

Taking that as a yes, Jihoon tucks in, pulling the covers over the both of them until only their noses poke out. 

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself…” Soonyoung tries to be serious, turns out it’s impossible when you have your voice muffled by a duvet with little cats printed on it. He turns to Jihoon and places a finger on the dark circles under his eyes, “Look, they’re getting worse.” 

“Mhm,” Jihoon buries his face into Soonyoung’s chest and heaves a sigh, “I can’t help it, the song is so close to being completed…”He rests a hand on the latter’s stomach and revels in the warmth. He feels Soonyoung lean into him, and smells the scent of citrus from their new shampoo from the tousled locks. Jihoon toys with them for a while, curling his fingers around the pinkish strands before pressing soft kisses on them. 

It tickles, but Soonyoung is too drowsy to care. He wants to stay with Jihoon, but his eyelids are too heavy to be lifted anymore. 

Jihoon watches Soonyoung slip off to dreamland. He sits up for a moment, careful to not let go of his boyfriend’s hand so that he can see his sleeping face. It’s always rare to see him so still and quiet, he’s the source of the group’s explosive energy, after all. But now… Jihoon can’t help but smile at Soonyoung’s fluttering eyelids and murmuring lips.

“What are you dreaming about now…” Jihoon kisses him lightly on the cheek, pulling him close. The members can pester them for the entire day tomorrow about this, he looks up at Soonyoung’s slumbering form and another grin makes its way to his lips. 

_But_ _Whatever_. 


	2. Mingyu/Wonwoo — Disastrous Outturn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write an AU about Seventeen living in the same apartment buildings as college students, this was a part of it before I got stuck. 
> 
> Prompt: Wonwoo pines, shit happens.

“You know,” Jihoon pokes his head out from the kitchen, busying himself with scrambled eggs and ham, “If you’re coming over just to pine, I’m going to call security on you.”

Wonwoo raises his hands in submission.

“You can’t, he lives in the same building,” Seokmin calls from the living room, yelping. Soonyoung’s laughter follows, along with the sounds of shuffling fabric and general sounds of a childish fight. 

Jihoon goes back inside, still holding onto the sizzling pan of protein, “If I was Seungcheol, I would’ve kicked all of you out.”

“I can’t believe I said that to Mingyu,” Wonwoo weakly murmurs, crumbling to the ground, “Do you think jumping off from the fifth floor is enough to let me die?”

There are sounds coming from Minghao’s room, mainly shushing and the sound of random things getting knocked down. Wonwoo couldn’t care less about whatever chaos is going down in this entire building, he’s devastated enough. 

“What did you say?” Comes Jihoon’s voice through the sound of simmering. Wonwoo hears the sound of an iPhone unlocking, and a little ‘oh’, “It’s not that bad, you just told him to fuck off when he’s showing genuine care towards you.”

Wonwoo whimpers, “Please stop.” He really didn’t mean it, the words came so fast he couldn’t stop himself. At least it was on chat, he tried telling himself, but he knows Mingyu is definitely hurt and that’s the worst thing he ever did in his entire life... ever.

Soonyoung and Seokmin has already tormented him enough last night when they came to find him and reenacted the entire scene, along with exaggerated tears and a sad ending featuring a comatose Mingyu and a brokenhearted Wonwoo.

 

[ _“Wonwoo oppa,” Soonyoung wails, completely destroying Mingyu’s character, “Why won’t you love me back?”_

_Seokmin just frowns, glasses too big for his face but he managed to keep them on, “Leave me alone, you fucking bean stalk.”_

_The former screams, hollering until Seungcheol comes up and begs them to shut up._ ]

 

Wonwoo thinks about it once and wants to ram his head into the wall, he wants to know what Mingyu is up to but he’s too embarrassed and ashamed to ask. To make matters worse, he shares an apartment with Mingyu, and two others. 

He’s going to stay away from home as much as possible, the guilt is eating him alive. 

“It’s just that, I’m so…” he takes in a deep breath. It’s two in the afternoon so they probably won’t get noise complaints. He dashes to the bathroom and yanks the door open. Without thinking twice, he blurts out the voice he kept in the bottom of his heart, “Dear benevolent god, I’m so fucking gay and I love Kim Mingyu, I can’t stop pining so please, for fuck’s sake, make it stop or I’m actually going to combust and die in a fire.”

The racket in the kitchen stops, Seokmin and Soonyoung have quieted down, and the wrestling match inside Minghao’s bedroom somehow goes into intermission at the perfect time.

“Hyung…?” Mingyu whispers, in the middle of brushing his teeth. His eyes are wide and he’s probably buffering, processing that large heap of information Wonwoo just spewed from his lips.

Wonwoo’s fucking horrified, he points a finger at Mingyu, mouth wide open but he’s unable to speak. He hears a faint ‘oh shit’ in the living room and he feels the same, he can’t stop saying those two words in his head and he doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont ask me about what happened in minghaos room


	3. Jihoon/Soonyoung — Mnemonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung fears, Jihoon yearns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalker / Murderer Jihoon? I wanted to write horror so this happened. The horizontal lines are there because my ideas are broken into little pieces so they don't necessarily relate to each other or anything!!!

There is one thing Soonyoung yearns to forget.

It comes back to haunt him every night, he dreams about it, the vividness of the nightmares so surreal it feels as if he’s back being a teenager in high school, watching in terror as his best friend plunges a knife into their professor’s stomach. Not once, but multiple times—thirteen, he remembered, the slim blade of a cutter sliding in and out between laters of skin and fat, coated in an abundance of bodily fluids. Things… come pouring out of the wounds, intestines fall from their initial position, becoming nothing but infected tubes that lay on the ground, still gently pulsing from the blood flow. 

Soonyoung can recall everything in the blink of an eye, he doesn’t want to, but sometimes his brain short circuits and brings back everything he has locked up in the dark cellar of his mind, leaving him in a pit of despair. He picked up every little detail there was in that little classroom made for 20 people.

The world was spinning, time was ticking but he just watched, helplessly standing there frozen in fear as the murderer walks up to him and cups his cheeks with bloody hands, leaving crimson prints on his face. 

“Soonyoung,” he said, so softly it was barely audible from the chaos in the classroom, a small smile stretched on his face. He mouthed the last few words, broken syllables Soonyoung couldn’t catch before getting apprehended by school security.

He wants to leave it behind—this past, the horrendous things he witnessed.

“Soonyoung,” he hears the voice of that blood-coated classmate, and the low, bloodcurdling clicks of the cutter being sheathed, it sounded like a death rattle the poor man made when his insides were emptied in a mess. 

It’s been… so long, he swallows a silent scream, unable to stop his mind from unraveling another locked up package he avoided touching ever again—the name of the killer—his friend.

“Jihoon,” he whispers, so afraid he almost forgets how to breathe. 

Jihoon’s hands are searching, groping blindly in the darkness before finding themselves on Soonyoung’s jaw, he lets out a breathy laugh, the tips of his fingers caressing every inch of skin, from the Cupid’s bow of Soonyoung’s lips to his earlobes, smearing it with gore, “Soonyoung…” he starts again, trailing a finger down to the latter’s nape, where he stops at the side of his neck. Under the paper-like skin stands the vital artery, beating, throbbing, filled with life.

Then it comes, a quick slash against vulnerable flesh, sends Soonyoung’s head toppling over to the side, heat escapes him in a quick stream, becoming one with the darkness. Jihoon reels in his failing body and takes ahold of his head, gently cradling him as he grew colder and colder by each passing second. 

“ _I love you_ ,” Jihoon suddenly says, too close and too clear.

Soonyoung snaps awake, eyes wide in terror. It sounded so realistic he didn’t know what to do at all, it was right by his ear, that voice, trembling from uncontrollable affection. He sits up, reaching for the cup of water remaining on his nightstand for a quick refresh. He must’ve been screaming again, his throat is painfully dry, the half cup of water barely satisfies its needs. He looks out of the window, only to realise he’d forgotten to close it, the curtains flutter in a frenzy.

_He closed it… didn’t he?_ He swipes at the beads of cold sweat on his forehead, slamming the panes shut with a bang.

Life goes on, but he stays in the past, locked in that little timezone where he just _fears_.

 

The nights where he stays awake are horribly bland, his eyelids sink deeper and deeper each time he glances at the TV screen, but he fights to stay awake, too afraid of what sleep may bring. The dreams that torment him come and go, he never seems to have a recollection of them. Even so, he knows Jihoon cuts him open in every single one of them, and that’s the only part he could remember. 

Unable to beat the sweet temptation of sleep, he slumps into a pillow and the light goes off, remote slipping out of his hands and dropping onto the carpeted floor with a dull thud. 

Accompanying his soft snores was the voice of a newsperson speaking, telling the story of a murderer's release.

 

* * *

 

_“You’re the only true witness to this crime.”_

_'True witness’, Soonyoung hates that term._

_“I never really talked to Jihoon,” he whispers, the paper cup in his hands crinkling, “He was quiet in school, played the piano for choir, sometimes, if he felt like it.”_

_The detective puts down his paper and pen, “For someone who doesn’t interact with him, you sure know a lot.”_

_“There are a lot of rumours about him, he’s not the most well-loved student in the school…” Sometimes he sees the bandages Jihoon hide under the long sleeves of their school sweater. He’s too scared to ask, and too distant to say anything._

_So he just watched Jihoon from his seat in class. Sometimes Jihoon would open his pencil case to reveal worms littered inside. It would be worms on Monday, beetles on Tuesday, nails on Wednesday… Soonyoung couldn’t remember what came next._

_Jihoon was going through something— he knows, everyone knows, but none of them are willing to do anything about it._

_There’s guilt, it’s eating him alive, but isn’t it too late to do anything now?_

_The detective reaches into his folder and pulls out a series of photos, all of them show the same small room with pictures stuck on the walls._

_“What is this?” He asks, a shiver creeping up his spine._

_“Pictures of you, in Jihoon’s apartment.”_

_“Pictures of…” Soonyoung pales, crumpling his cup, water spills onto the leg of his pants, “…me.”_

_Indeed, he looks at the assorted portraits, and they all featured him in his own home, eating, sleeping, practicing dance— this one— where he’s in ballet position, that was yesterday._

_Yesterday, Jihoon was… taking pictures of him through the balcony window, and he didn’t notice._

_“Why did you show me this?” He flinches when the detective reaches out and presses him back onto the chair, “I didn’t know…”_

_“We just want to know what caused this.”_

_He did help Jihoon once, but it was meagre. He just handed Jihoon his handkerchief when the latter showed up dripping wet from the rain… or something else._

_Jihoon never returned it to him, guess now he knows why._

_“I’ve… never spoken to him,” Soonyoung hates how his heart hammers against his chest and blood rushes in his ears when he lies, “I’m not going to repeat myself anymore.”_

 

* * *

  

Jihoon always liked it when Soonyoung is sleeping, he also likes Soonyoung when he’s awake, but having a quiet, docile Soonyoung caters perfectly to his tastes. He likes it when he can wrap his hands around Soonyoung’s neck to shorten his breaths, to know how fragile he really is when he presses a finger over the artery and feel the vein pulse weakly under his grip.

It’s always interesting to see Soonyoung unconsciously struggle to live, when he starts wheezing and gasping, Jihoon would let go and hear the latter’s breaths.

Sometimes Soonyoung would smell like bubblegum toothpaste and he utterly _adores_ it.

If only Soonyoung knew how much he loves him… Jihoon runs a finger down his cheek, eyes softening when he feels Soonyoung lean into his hand. He holds back the urge to pull the Soonyoung into a tight embrace, he knows Soonyoung doesn’t feel the same towards him.

…yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoopy


	4. Jihoon/Soonyoung — Midnight Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always okay to get restless at night, even when you have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for the win, this is literally half-written. I was trying to explore nsfw since i'm never good at writing it.  
> i still dont think im okay at it  
> strap up boys here we go

It starts off as nothing but a laid-back cuddle in the dead of night, the clock barely striking three.

Soonyoung finds himself comfortably huddled against Jihoon’s chest, his feet tucked under blankets, away from the icy winter air. An earbud is plugged into his ear, the other in Jihoon’s. They’re listening to Jihoon’s cassette tapes, the old-fashioned ones that have black straps rolling out of them when Soonyoung fumbles with them a little too harshly. 

Jihoon has a thing for music played from tapes, he says they sound better than CDs do. Somewhere in his drawers, there are a ton of these stashed in a dark corner, each labelled with numbers. 

Soonyoung likes #10 the most, it always reminded him of the sea and melted sugar—something you’d play hen you’re curled up under a blanket with your lover at the beach, feet kicking at the sand as you watch the carnival fireworks light up the night sky. 

“When do we have to get up?” Soonyoung’s voice comes out as a lazy murmur, he grunts when Jihoon slings an arm over his stomach, crumpling up his portion of shared sheets. 

Jihoon squints at his phone, “…Late.” 

“Oh, wow,” Soonyoung’s amazed to receive a blessing from Pledis.

It’s always nice to have a day off to relax and unwind, even if they’re already doing it now. 

Most of the his roommates have already hit the hay, he can hear Seungcheol snore in the opposite corner of the room, and Jeonghan sometimes murmuring in his sleep, topic never once leaving Chan. 

No one’s on the upper bunk tonight. Joshua would normally be there, but today he’s passed out on the sofa, too exhausted to move after dragging Jun, Seungkwan, Minghao and Vernon (all blackout drunk, mind you) back from the club. Joshua’s a quiet sleeper, so it didn’t really matter whether he’s gone or not. 

“Should we sleep?” Jihoon looks down at Soonyoung, lifting his gaze from the novel he’s engrossed with. 

Soonyoung returns his gaze. He’s content; the warmth, the company, the music… sleep would just simply ruin the moment, he wants it to last forever, “Nah.” 

“Jeez, you…” Jihoon takes off his reading glasses and huffs, though he’s clearly not annoyed. He turns to the dancer and pins him to the mattress. The bed frame shakes from the sudden movement, so does Soonyoung, taken aback by surprise. 

“Are you too energetic to sleep?” Jihoon’s voice comes above him, sounding balmy.

Soonyoung can practically smell the hidden meaning behind these words. Anyone with the right mind knows what Jihoon is suggesting, and he’s no exception. 

They’d done it a few times, most of which were in the recording studios where sound never leaks and they’re given the most privacy they could have. It was always chaotic, they’d always go all out when the lust gets to them, but it was undeniably amorous at the same time— which, in Soonyoung’s perspective, is worth it. 

Fucking in a room with two others sleeping inside is definitely not a good idea, and they’ve never tried it before, Soonyoung’s common sense is practically yelling at him in a strained voice. But making bad choices is his forte, and to have Jihoon actually initiate something is beyond miracle. There’s _no_ way he’s _not_ taking this chance. 

Soonyoung wraps an arm around Jihoon’s neck to pull him down for a breathy whisper, “Sure, why not?” 

Jihoon smirks. 

Through the quiet, grainy beats of Jihoon’s cassettes, their lips find each other’s, and interlock. 

Soonyoung can’t help but exert more into their kisses, it just seems so right to be on Jihoon’s lips, to revel in how soft and warm they are. His fingers thread through Jihoon’s dark strands and pulls him closer so he could taste him some more. Jihoon’s mouth carries a minty flavour from the gum he chewed on for the past hour, which is oddly refreshing in a way.

The earbuds somehow stay on despite their constant movements, and Soonyoung feels Jihoon’s tongue trace the outline of his bottom lip. He hears nothing but the faint music, and Jihoon’s breaths and groans whenever they’d part for a mouthful of air. Whenever they rejoined, the sound of lips, and the whimpering noises he’d make in the back of his throat sends the fire in him burning brighter than it ever was. 

Soonyoung didn’t know kissing was this hot, they never really bothered with mouths (unless it was a blowjob). It was all body for them when they messed around behind locked doors. He gasps, feeling the lips he’d been so obsessed with leave his own and instead trail down the angles of his jawline and reaching the sides of his neck, where Jihoon actually bites down and leaves one hickey after another. 

Their clothes come off in the matter of a minute, with them fumbling at the buttons and zippers, pooling together on the ground as an assortment of crumpled fabrics. They can’t afford to dirty anything, it’d be too risky to have shady stains on their shirts when it’s Seokmin that’s in charge of laundry duty—nothing escapes those eyes of his. 

“Woot,” Soonyoung whistles, watching Jihoon tug off his sweater in one go. He likes Jihoon’s body, it’s lean and wispy. Everyone thinks Jihoon’s all bones, but he’s still soft in some places (Soonyoung’s trying to find all of them, he needs some time). Jihoon says it’s ‘beauty in the eyes of the beholder’ taking effect, yet Soonyoung thinks otherwise, having strange quirks like this just makes him shine brighter than a polished diamond.

Jihoon’s hand manages to make its way down to Soonyoung’s abdomen, the latter doesn’t see it coming, being too preoccupied and woozy from the kisses that he’s taken aback by surprise when it wraps around his erection without any notice. 

“Jihoon— fuck,” he pants, before pressing a hand to his mouth to keep a moan from leaving his lips. Jihoon’s hands are daintier than his own, yet they’re riddled with callouses from playing numerous instruments. They add such unspeakably new sensations to the already messy mix of pleasures that Soonyoung finds them scary. 

_It’s always the guitar players_ , he can’t help but think when Jihoon caresses it with his nimble digits, teasingly giving him just a few playful strokes before turning to the bedside drawer for lube, leaving Soonyoung throbbing and unsatisfied, the unfulfilled urges driving him insane. 

Jihoon pins him against the headboard and takes out the small bottle of lube, it’s the clear, water-based ones that Soonyoung’s used to seeing. He watches Jihoon coat his fingers with the gel, semi-fluid running down his fingertips and down to his wrists, its crystal clear droplets hanging off the angles of his knuckles… Soonyoung’s throat dries. He needs Jihoon’s fingers, and he needs it _now_. 

“Put it in me,” Soonyoung whispers, voice tight and hushed, “Jihoon.” He’s aching for some relief.

The lyricist just smiles, so smugly that Soonyoung would love to sock him in the face if only his arms aren’t made of jelly, “I didn’t catch that.”

Soonyoung hisses, pointing at the two sleeping lumps on the other side of the room, “Are you really making me do this now?”

“Am I not?” Jihoon parts his fingers, the playfulness he never shows in the day coming out of him in streams. He looks at the strings of silver hanging between his digits and shoots Soonyoung a wink. 

_Either you do it or you’re not getting any of this_ , it says. 

“P-Please…?” He whispers. 

Jihoon nods, patiently waiting for more.

_More, dammit, more._ Soonyoung falters. 

His gaze drifts to the coated fingers and he swallows, leaning forward to rest himself on Jihoon. He presses his lips to the shell of Jihoon’s ear, “Jihoon, please, put it in me…” His voice comes out so timid it almost doesn’t sound like himself at all. Embarrassment burns at his cheeks and he’s tripping over at his words, he can’t believe Jihoon’s making him do this—

“Good boy,” Jihoon’s breaths ghost past the back of his neck, and Soonyoung’s heart skips a beat. He flushes, berating himself for losing it over a praise. _God, Soonyoung, get yourself together._

Jihoon’s hands skim down the ridges of his back, and sinks into him.

Soonyoung lets out a shaky breath, clinging onto Jihoon for dear life. He buries his face into the crook of Jihoon’s neck and prays that it’s enough to silence whatever comes out of his mouth. 

The digits move and Soonyoung realises it’s _not_. He’s riding Jihoon’s fingers, for fuck’s sake. 

He’d been so accustomed to crying his heart out in the recording rooms that it’s impossible for him to keep his voice down, and he’s definitely not known for being quiet.

It’s hot, Jihoon’s touches rain on him like rays from the sun, it sears against his skin and he melts into Jihoon’s embrace. Soonyoung swears he’s getting hooked, on Jihoon himself. When Jihoon kisses him, the world stops spinning but his head does, but he wants _more, more, and more_ —

He’s briefly reminded of their teenage years, back when they were reckless boys that had the heart to venture into _anything_ for fun. The first time they did it, god, that was a disaster. There was just an abundance of limbs and so much hormones they couldn’t stop themselves once they started getting at it, experimenting with everything. Lips were everywhere, they were such horrible kissers, it was _mortifying_.

“Jihoon…” he wheezes, shifting against the fingers’ advances, “I’m not going to last if you— oh god—” He feels a grip on his cock, and he meets Jihoon’s eyes. They twinkle in the dark, Soonyoung notes, mesmerised momentarily before the sensation of being jerked off wakes him from his little daydream.

Soonyoung knows that look Jihoon has on his face, the rare look of mischief when he’s feeling specially frisky. Jihoon’s going to torment him again, “Lee Jihoon, don’t you dare—” 

He always thought he’d finally be in charge in bed, and get back at Jihoon for all the things that happened, but it didn’t really work out, evidently, not that he hates it or anything. 

Jihoon just smiles and drags a finger down Soonyoung’s throbbing erection, “You’re going to say yes anyway.”

The latter lets out a frustrated, low groan, knowing that there’s no way he can prove Jihoon wrong.

The lyricist’s hands start where they had left off, caressing the sides of Soonyoung’s length while the other finger-fucks him until he digs painful crescents onto Jihoon’s back, voice tight as he lets out a soundless scream. 

“Oh god—” He gasps. He’s actually feels as if he’s drowning in this pit called pleasure, where it’s overwhelming, the waters too deep for him to ever get out of, “Fuck, Jihoon—” His holds himself up with trembling arms, wrapping them around Jihoon’s neck so they rest on his shoulders. He would’ve fallen if Jihoon wasn’t there to lock him in place.

Soonyoung feels like a comet landed on him or some sort, knocking the breath of him as the frenzy rattles through his frame. He stills, taking on the aftermaths of his release, chest still rising and falling so quickly he thinks he’s about to pass out, which is fine. He can snap awake when Jihoon fucks another orgasm into him, nothing too complicated. 

“I almost died,” he rasps, reaching up to sweep his bangs to side, stray strands stick to his forehead from all the sweat. 

Jihoon lets out a snicker, “Sure you did.” He pulls out his fingers from Soonyoung’s ass, “You okay?”

Soonyoung nods, still a little dazed. His stomach feels sticky from his own release, “I’ll suck you off.” He inches close to Jihoon’s boxers and coaxes his cock out from the slit of his underwear. 

Jihoon’s already hard, apparently with no surprise. Soonyoung is pretty confident in his performance. He licks a stripe off the underside of Jihoon’s length, wetting the tip so that it slides in easier down his throat. 

It fills his mouth, and it tastes like Jihoon. Soonyoung softly exhales, glancing upwards with puppy eyes.

Jihoon covers his face with his hands, “Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Ooh,” Soonyoung grins, “Now you’re shy.” 

“I’m not,” He gives Soonyoung a small smack, voice softening when the latter lowers his head once more, “it’s just… you look so…” 

“I know I look good,” the dancer leaves his shaft and leans in to take his lips, straddling him lightly, “Can we just… do it?” He rubs his thigh against Jihoon’s cock, (and I kind of gave up here).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do i order holy water on ebay  
> also happy christmas eve or merry christmas if you read it on time !!


	5. Minghao / Mingyu — Roaring Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny stash of Mermaid/Siren! Minghao and Human! Mingyu ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sections of brainstorming are separated by lines, they don't necessarily relate to one another!!

 Mingyu’s breath hitches when the cryptid takes ahold of his wrist, its webbed hands inspecting his own, normal ones. There’s nothing but childish curiosity in its eyes as it turns to his face and starts feeling around his features, the scales in its palms scraping dryly against his skin. He freezes from its icy touches, too scared to move or make a sound in fear that it’d attack him out of surprise. 

_ Just… pretend to be dead, like a bear attack, right?  _

It reaches Mingyu’s ears and lets out a little laugh, probably fascinated by this unique organ. 

Mingyu watches on, half-intrigued, half-terrified.

As it moves down to his legs, it pauses, and as if it suddenly remembered something, swims to the other side of the cave and brings over something that looks suspiciously like a strip of cloth or leather. 

The siren pulls Mingyu into its arms, he can smell the sea in its skin and the ocean in its breaths. It leans into his ear for a little whisper, “I know you’re awake.”

_Oh, no._

He stills for a second, before fully opening his eyes, jerking away from the former’s grip, “Please don’t eat me…”

It returns his horrified gaze with a confused one, “Eat? Do humans eat their animal companions?” With its free hand, it yanks Mingyu back into place. Oh, such strength. 

“Animal— you mean pets?” Mingyu thinks they both share a certain level of bewilderment, “What… no?”

“Pets,” It repeats, eyes twinkling, “You are now my animal companion, so you are  _my_ pet.” 

Mingyu gapes, frozen in place. As he’s still processing the fact that he has just become the pet of something that _shouldn’t_ exist, a click sounds behind his ears. 

He looks down, and there’s a collar around his neck, with a tag that says ‘Buddy’. 

For once in his life, Mingyu questions whether reality is truly reality or not.

* * *

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten anything?” Mingyu’s voice is hazy, and a little hollow. He stands waist deep in the water, cupping Minghao’s cheeks with icy hands. 

To be fair, Minghao doesn’t remember. 

“A day or so,” he says. 

Sirens can live on without food, they feed off the essence of the ocean, every breath they take is nourishment. Humans are luxury—once their ancestors tasted the flesh of man, there was no turning back.

Mingyu looks solemn, he brushes Minghao’s locks away from the sides of his face, “You’re lying, aren’t you?” 

“I don’t need food,” Minghao murmurs, “It’s cold tonight, you should go back.”  _What’s with Mingyu today?_ Minghao looks up at the human with an arched brow.

“Look, Minghao, I…” Mingyu takes ahold of his hands, teardrops join the bitter ocean, “I’ll die before you do.”

“That’s fine.” Minghao didn’t put much thought into this issue. Mingyu  _is_ important, but if he has to go, Minghao can't stop the cycle of nature, “I will never forget you if you leave.”

The taller male forces a smile on his lips, “It’s not, I can’t leave you behind like this…“

He doesn’t remember Mingyu being like this at all, did something happen? 

“What are you saying…” Minghao murmurs, “Mingyu—“

Crimson blooms under the moonlight, droplets of red drip into the ocean. 

“What did you—“

Mingyu bites down a pained groan, “Here.” He holds onto his cut wrist, “You know what to do.”

The scent of blood rouses Minghao’s sense of hunger, he looks down at his hands, only to coil in shock when they’re tainted scarlet.

A huge part of him knows that he can’t hurt Mingyu, but he’s so hungry and starved for a taste of human now he can’t hold back— 

“Mingyu—“ Minghao’s voice dissipates into evanescence. He blankly stares at the bubbles as they float towards the surface, still in a state of panic. 

_Dreams_ , he hasn’t had them in so long. 

Sirens aren’t supposed to sleep. 

He’s let his guard own after meeting Mingyu, but that’s not the biggest problem at the moment.

Where’s Mingyu? He wants to see him, just to make sure— he’s okay. 

He darts to shore, pulling himself up onto a rock. The sun had just set, painting the sky in shades of pink and blue. 

Mingyu should be here now, Minghao watches quietly from his perch, waiting for the smiling human to show up.

He _needs_ Mingyu. 

“Are you there?” He calls.

Nothing answers him but the echoes from his own voice.

He stays in the same position, eagerly waiting for the slightest hint of Kim Mingyu, but nothing comes.

Nothing, like the empty feeling in his heart when the cold waves lap against his back, telling him, “It’s okay, there’s still tomorrow.”  
Only then he retreats into the depths once more, not knowing why Mingyu broke their promise.

Mingyu doesn’t come the day after, nor the one after that. 

Minghao stays, patiently, his body kept low against waves, stalking the smallest movements near the rocks.

Did he do something wrong? 

* * *

(This isn't serious, please read the next section) 

“Oh god,” Mingyu finds himself plagued by a problematic thought, “I’m in love with a fish.”

These are the thorns that pricked at the sides of their relationship. To be fair, Mingyu doesn’t even know what stage they’re at in a relationship. He likes Minghao, that’s for sure, but Minghao doesn’t seem to have a clue about what companionship is.

He promptly reaches for his phone and dials the first number on his mind, overlooking the fact that it’s four in the morning.

“Wonwoo, help me,” he whispers, “Please.” 

The person on the other side lets out a pained groan, “Alright, which bar are you at this time, and how much do I have to pay?” 

“No, it’s not that,” Mingyu flushes, it was  _one_ time, “I need advice.”

“I barely slept for 30 minutes before you woke me up,” Apparently charity isn’t on Wonwoo’s mind right now, “If you call me any time after eleven at night, I will call the cops on you.”

“No, Wonwoo, it’s just— I’m in love with a fish, what do I do?”

Wonwoo hangs up on him with no hesitation.

* * *

Every step Mingyu takes is heavy, his feet sink into the sand, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of the shore. 

He can hear the singing again, the melody that flows like the waves and the voice that rivals the breeze’s whistles. It’s something that sounds fragile and beautiful that he can’t help but head for the source of the ethereal piece just so he could hear it louder, clearer—he wants it nestled in his head.

_I’m waiting._

He quickens his strides, barely flinching when he steps straight into the icy waters. Through his blurry vision, he could see the outline of someone settled on the rocks amidst the ocean, leaning over the edge of their little island.

Their words, though incomprehensible, seemed so meaningful at the moment, each syllable beckoning him to come closer, and closer, until the ends of his feet no longer touch the sandy seabed, but kick against the cold wetness. 

_He’s near._

The song is at its climax, Mingyu’s heart pounds against his chest and the sounds of the sea rings in his ear, echoing ceaselessly. He gives a desperate lunge in the water, and finally manages to hold onto a corner of the crag, gasping for air.

There, atop the dome, sits the singer, busy with the notes of the music. He heads over, the uneven surface of the rocks leaving cuts on his skin, arms outreached for the divine being before him. 

It holds him tight, arms slung around his waist as it giggles into his ear his own name, carrying the scent of the sea in its words, “I missed you so much.” He falls limp into the embrace, shivering and exhausted from his journey.

His eyes, albeit tired, glances upwards to steal a look of the beauty who holds him, and all he saw was a pair bloodshot eyes and sharp teeth, aimed straight for his throat. 

The melody ends, so does Mingyu’s dream. He jerks awake from a shiver so strong it sends chills down his spine, eyes snapping open as he rises to panicked gasps. Even without a hand on his chest, he could feel the movements of his heart’s frenzy, and he could still smell the goddamn ocean and hear the little tune it sang.

_He can’t forget._

It must’ve been that night where he almost drowned. After that, every time his eyes closed, the same dream would torment him over and over again, the beautiful, yet haunting melody rings in his ear, not sparing him a moment to breathe. 

_And the monster—or whatever it was_ , he pales, looking out of his window. The sea is dark tonight, and stays horribly still, as if waiting for his visit. _I will never let it get me_. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something that resembled a human. It sits in the middle of the depths, bobbing up and down to the waves. He hastily turns away and swipes at his curtains, blocking the sea from his sight indefinitely. 

He knows he can’t run away from whatever is pursuing him, but he’s willing to do anything to drag on this little game of hide and seek. 

It lingers at the same spot, watching him through the curtains, eyes unblinking as an eerie smile graces its perfect features.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of someone getting attached to the sea because of some fated event and try to escape the ties they had formed  
> and just creepy supernatural beings being intrigued with humans  
> it keeps me awake at night
> 
> sometimes 
> 
> but then again, Mingyu showing Mermaid! Minghao different things from the land is really cute too... I'm thinking about giving Minghao legs but wouldn't it be really cliche?


	6. Jihoon — Sticks and Stones will Break your Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a thing I wrote just because I felt like it, but then I wanted to expand on this more, so I guess I'll be doing a full horror! au thing soon?? I'll try my best at least ==

Jihoon breaks the forearm into two. As their manager, you can only watch on, helpless, as he dips down to pick up the shattered bones and plops them into his mouth.

Through the crunching sounds, you clutch your clipboard closer to your chest, suddenly feeling eerily cold. You don’t know when the thirteen of them will turn on you and tear you into pieces as well, but you pledged to keep silent, so you must, for the sake of your family and friends’ safety.

“It’s sustenance,” Jihoon suddenly says, making you whip your head towards his direction in horror. He doesn’t pay much attention to the look on your face as he snaps a finger off the hand and takes a bite, “There is no other way for us to obtain nutrients other than taking it from human parts.” He licks off the marrow from the cracked bone, swiping at his lips.

You shakily hand him a tissue, “I... understand.”

“I know a lot of things,” he softly murmurs, “Like how Pledis is made to contain us and observe what threat we pose to the world.”

You freeze. How did he— Pledis was so careful with covering up anything that seemed fishy and acted as if they were complying with what Seventeen wanted. When you first joined, even you fell for their timid outlook. So how in the world…

“Was I right?” Jihoon turns to you, “I also know that there are eighty six security cameras in our dorm.”

He’s correct, there is eighty six of them, every single one of them concealed under layers of one way material. There are also infrared in the walls, but it didn’t matter because they were all cold-blooded, except for Minghao, Jeonghan and Jihoon.

You whimper, a shiver running down your spine as he breaks another limb from the pile, “What do you want from us?”

“Nothing, really,” he says, “Pledis is treating us well, the other... members... aren’t complaining either.”

There’s a certain relief in your heart, even though it still feels like it’s hammering against your rib cage.

“But, if Pledis dares to harm us in any way,” he locks his gaze with yours, where his eyes pierce straight through your soul and holds it captive, “I will personally end them, and the world.”

You let out a gasp, pain grapples at your throat yet you couldn’t utter a single word. What will happen to those who knew you if you died here? How is Pledis going to cover up your mangled corpse from being exposed to the public eye?

Jihoon lifts his gaze and you fall to the ground, wheezing, a mouthful of blood bubbles up your throat and you gag, letting it befall the nearest bin.

You couldn’t care less about how panicked the janitor would be to find that in the trash, but all you’re focused on is Jihoon.

One wrong move and you’d be a goner.

“Here’s a deal,” he says, “If Armageddon does happen, we will protect you—only if you promise to offer us your body and soul.”

It’s strictly written in rule 14 that one must not comply to the subjects’ requests, but the temptation...

You look down at your feet, quivering, “I’ll... agree to your conditions.” God knows what will happen if you refused.

“Good choice,” Jihoon leans back in his chair to continue his supper, “This conversation never existed, and don’t you dare report this to your so-called superiors, I’ll _know_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the horror au, the entire seventeen will be creepy things except for one unlucky member.


End file.
